BBW Episode 2
at school* Mia: Ugh, I'm bored. Kate: Hey, Mia! Mia: Oh, hey Kate! Kate: Did you catch that Twilight Woods BBW commercial yesterday? Mia: Yep! It was great! Kate: BBW really is... Mia: A world where every girl is inspired. Kate: People get to go to BBW! Mia: The world of fashion! Kate: And they get to compete with each other! Mia: Competing! Kate: Truly a paridise for fashion stars! Mia: A paridise! Kate: Hey! Your just copying whatever I say, aren't you? Mia: Sorry. I'm not good with detailed explanations like that. Kate: Look! It's Avery Brown! *Everyone looks at Avery and is happy* Girl 1: She is gorgeous! Boy 1: Pretty! Girl 2: My heart just skipped a beat! Boy 2: Can I marry her? Kate: Avery Brown. 8th grader and a professional fashion star. Mia: That's cool. BBW has people like that, right? Kate: Right! *beams* Guess what, Mia? Mia: What is it? Kate: I got to go to BBW yesterday! Mia: Awesome! Was it fun? Kate: Well, ummmmmmm... we didn't do anything. Yeah! We just looked around. Sadly, I didn't even get to try on a scent. Mia: Lucky! At least you got to go inside of the store. *sighs* I wish I could go... Kate: Huh? You can't go? But everyone can go! Mia: Here, I'll tell you. *tells* *at home* Mia: I'm home! Mom: Good, Mia! I need you to do something. *holds up a bag of tomatoes* I ran out of tomatoes. Can you run to the store and buy some more please? Mia: What?! But I just got back! Mom: Don't argue. Everyone has to help out at home. Mia: *sighs* Alright, mom. *out in the streets* Mia: *walking down the street and sees something* Huh? What's that? *bends down and picks up a bag with the letters BBW on it with shiny gold* It's a BBW bag! Wait, there's something inside... *opens it to find a Pearberry perfume bottle and a Warm Coconut Blossom lotion* Wow! Cool scents! This must belong to someone. *stands up* Does this BBW bag belong to anyone? Hello? Anybody get a Pearberry fragrance and a Warm Coconut Blossom lotion? *sighs* It doesn't look like it belongs to anyone. And I still have to get those tomatoes... *thinks* Maybe I'll go to BBW... *runs* But just for a quick peek! *at the mall* Mia: Wow! Let's go! *in the mall* Mia: *looking at stores* Wow! There's a lot of stores in here. *finds BBW* Oh! BBW! *outside BBW* Mia: Wow! Cute scents! I wonder if they'll let me in... *door opens* Oh! *A lady opens the door. Her name tag says "Terra"* Terra: Hello! Welcome to BBW! What can I do for you? Mia: *holds up bag* Um, I found this bag out in street, and I wanted to return it. Terra: *takes bag and looks inside* Hmmmm... oh! This is Melon's bag! Mia: Melon? Terra: That's her nickname. Her real name is- Mia: Sorry, but I have to hurry. Terra: Alright then. You can go through the gate and give this to her. *grabs Mia's hand* Mia: Wait! Terra: What is it? Mia: Well, um, you see, I can't go. My mom wants me to- Terra: Oh, I heard she has to walk down the runway in 20 minutes. She needs those things, it's her essentials. Mia: *thinks* I'd feel awful if she didn't have her bag for the runway... Lady: Hey, can I see that perfume over there, it looks nice! Terra: I'll be with you in a moment. Mia: I think I should give this to her. Terra: *to lady* Hold on a minute. *to Mia* That's sounds wonderful! You're so kind! *at front desk* Terra: First let's see what your personal scent is. Mia: Huh? My personal what? *The scanner scans Mia* Terra: I think Happy Vibes is a nice scent for you. I'll book you in right now! *grabs Mia's hand* Oh, it will be great! Mia: Wait, what?! What's going on? Where are you taking me? Terra: *grabs perfume bottle for Happy Vibes and grabs lotion* The perfume will give you a dress and shoes, and the lotion will give you a bit of make-up. Try them on! Mia: Alright... *takes perfume and lotion and sprays perfume, then spreads lotion all over body, then begins to glow* What's going on? *Mia transforms. She is now wearing a yellow dress with bows, high heels with one bow on each shoe, and she was wearing lip gloss and eye shadow.* Mia: What... happened? Terra: Look in the mirror. Mia: *looks in the mirror* Woah! Is this me? I look completely different! Terra: That's what BBW does to you! Now, let me think of a name... oh, I know! How about Happy? Mia (Happy): Alright! I like it! Terra: Well, go into this door. Happy: *walks in the door to see a bunch of girls all dressed up and the room was filled with scents * Woah!! So this is BBW... *end credits* End of Episode 2!